1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
One such rotary engine is known from German Published, Non-Examined Patent Disclosure DE-OS 2 357 985. In it, two diametrical explosion or combustion chambers are present, which open radially to the rotor. The rotor is embodied over its entire circumference with individual rotor chambers, whose walls subject to combustion pressure extend obliquely to the radial direction. Such an engine has the disadvantage among others that radial explosion surges occur, which lead to engine vibration and energy losses. Another problem is sealing off the rotor chambers from the surrounding stator, because the immediately adjacent rotor chambers are sealed off only in linear fashion. This impairs the efficiency. The known engine must be started with a typically electrical starter.
Engines of similar construction have combustion chambers that are valve-controlled in a complicated fashion on the outlet side.